<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowing Down by endlesshitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829301">Slowing Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty'>endlesshitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash wants to take things a bit slower. The result is definitely pleasing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slowing Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Slash came home, he found Y/N in the kitchen with a glass of wine by her side, reading one of her many books. The sunlight was shining behind her, giving her figure an angel-like look.</p><p>She smiled when she noticed him, quickly setting her book and glass down and walking up to him. He pulled her into a kiss, feeling the stress from that day’s rehearsal melt away from his body.</p><p>“How’s your day?” She asked with the smile that always seemed to be on her lips when he was around. He liked that.</p><p>“Stressful.” He answered briefly, kissing her again. “Just want you…” He hugged her tightly against his body, relishing in the way they seemed to mold together.</p><p>Y/N was soon roaming a hand over his front, letting it slid all the way down to his crotch. “What do you want from me?” She smirked, her beautiful lips hovering over his plump ones.</p><p>“You know what I want from you.” He answered, smirking as well, using his hands to massage her ass.</p><p>Y/N’s smirk widened and she began to leave feather light kisses on his jaw. “Hm… You want me to get on my knees, let you fuck my throat the way you like it… then let you make me scream so loud the neighbors call the police again.” She laughed, referring to last week’s accident.</p><p>Slash laughed too, but his mind was more focused on what she had suggested. Usually when he came home stressed, her suggestion would be the only thing on his mind. But today it just didn’t sound right.</p><p>“<b>How about we do something different?</b>” He suggested, feeling her move her head away from his neck and watching her tilt it to the side while looking at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Slash smiled and kissed her again. He grabbed her hands and started leading her to their bedroom.</p><p>“Take off your clothes and lay on the bed.” He said, removing his own clothes.</p><p>Y/N obeyed without questioning. She laid against the pillows, naked body still fresh from a shower she took a few hours ago. Slash got on his knees between her legs, looking down at her with a soft look on his face.</p><p>“I love you. You know that right?” He questioned, staring deeply into her eyes.</p><p>Slash wasn’t verbal about his love very often, so whenever he was, Y/N would smile like a kid with an ice cream. Sometimes she looked like Steven, but he preferred not to think about his bandmate while looking down at his naked girlfriend.</p><p>“I love you too.” She pulled him down for a kiss, tangling her fingers in his curls.</p><p>His body melted almost instantly, his own hands stroking the skin of her thighs that had wrapped around him.</p><p>For a moment all they did was lazily kiss. Slow moves and relaxed bodies pressed together, looking like only one to any outsider that would have seen them.</p><p>That was until Slash shifted against her and felt his hard cock slid between her dripping cunt.</p><p>He pulled away only enough to break the kiss. “You’re so wet…” He moaned, shifting his hips again.</p><p>“Slash please…” She whined, finger tightening their grip on his curls.</p><p>“Not that name baby…” He asked, a urge to have her moaning his real name showing up out of the blue.</p><p>When she opened her mouth to speak, Slash began to slide inside her slowly. “Saul…”</p><p>He moaned lowly against her skin, supporting himself with his forearms on the mattress by her head and his face hidden in her neck. Her hands rested on his back, legs still wrapped around him and pulling their bodies together as close as possible.</p><p>His thrusts were slow and smooth, a new one beginning just when the last one ended, causing endless waves of pleasure to crash inside their bodies. Her moans had melted to soft hums in his ear, one of them occasionally sounding a bit louder.</p><p>She shifted on her hips and the change had Slash hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Her hums turned to moans yet again. “You feel so good Saul…” She cried out, overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling.</p><p>“So do you baby… Like fucking velvet around me…” Slash moaned, picking up a bit of speed.</p><p>The change had Y/N moaning louder, the sound right by his ear making him reach his peak embarrassingly fast.</p><p>To make up for the fact that he was getting close while it would still take her a while to get there, his right hand moved between their bodies until it met her clit, rubbing fast circles on it.</p><p>“Fu-uck!” She cried out, arching her back and pressing their bodies further together.</p><p>She clenched hard around him, making his movement stutter a bit. “Shit baby…” He moaned.</p><p>All the sounds Slash had been making today had been driving Y/N crazy. He was never very vocal except when it came to the usual dirty talk, but moans weren’t really something he let out that often.</p><p>“Harder baby… I’m getting close…” Y/N begged, digging her nails on his back when he obeyed.</p><p>“C'mon Y/N… I’m so close…”</p><p>His thrusts were getting out of tempo, his hand never stopping against her clit while his mouth attached to the skin below her ear and began to suck a hickey.</p><p>“I’m coming… Fuck…!” Y/N moaned, feeling intense waves of pleasure and electricity rush all the way through her body.</p><p>“Shit-” Slash cursed, no longer able to hold himself back. His hips snapped harshly against her own, staying still while his cum filled her up, and he bit the skin where he had been sucking, letting out a long groan.</p><p>Y/N had cried out when his teeth met her skin, her nails digging again on his back at the jolt that ran through her body.</p><p>The high dissipated slowly, the bubble they grew into disappearing. He pulled out after a while and rolled to his side of the bed, letting Y/N cuddle against him.</p><p>“I love when you moan as much as you did today…” Y/N said tiredly, looking up at him with a grin. She noticed the blush that covered his cheeks as they grew darker and it made her chuckle. “I meant it. I really love your voice.”</p><p>Slash didn’t answer. He simply kissed her forehead and let himself relax from the tiring day with Y/N drawing random shapes on his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>